The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a display collaboration system for multiple users using respective information handling systems.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems are sometimes used by users to collaborate on various projects. For example, information handling systems such as laptop/notebook computing devices may be utilized to provide collaboration information for display on a display device of the laptop/notebook computing system. However, most laptop/notebook computing device are provided with display devices that include relatively small screens that are configured for viewing by their user, and thus the provision of collaboration information on the screen of those display devices introduces difficulties with regard to collaboration as users may need to each position themselves in the limited area in front of the screen on the display device in order to view the collaboration information. Conventional solutions to this problem have included systems that enable the “sharing” of the collaboration information that is provided on the screen of the display device of the laptop/notebook computing device on a separate (and typically larger) display device. For example, a user that wishes to collaborate with other users using collaboration information on the laptop/notebook computing device may share that collaboration information that is displayed on the screen of the display device of the laptop/notebook computing device with projector that projects that collaboration information on a screen that is larger than the screen on the display device of that laptop/notebook computing device, or a television computing device that displays that collaboration information on a “secondary” display screen that is larger than the screen of the display device on the laptop/notebook computing device.
However, while such solutions allow each of the collaborating users to view collaboration information provided by any given user relatively easily, they are still limited in enabling collaboration, as only a single information handling system may “share” its collaboration information on the separate, larger screen at any given time, and manipulation of the collaboration information that is being displayed on that separate, larger screen requires control of the information handling system that is “sharing” that collaboration information. As such, conventional multi-user display collaboration systems require all the collaboration information that is to be viewed on the separate, larger screen to be provided on a particular information handling system prior to collaborating, control of that information handling system to be passed between users to manipulate the collaboration information (e.g., by physically passing the information handling system between the users, having the user that wishes to manipulate the collaboration information move to the information handling system, etc.), and the sending of any finalized collaboration information by the user of that information handling system to the other users that wish to have a copy of that finalized collaboration information.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved multi-user display collaboration system.